Deer hunters and other game hunters use climbing tree stands to position themselves part way up trees for move advantageous positions to spot their prey.
Sometimes a climbing tree stand is used alone, or with a safety belt, but the stand is most effectively used with a hand-held climbing gripper. The use of a safety belt is always recommended.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,320 to Jones, Dec. 23, 1969, illustrates a device for climbing a tree by this approximate method. In this patent, the upper framework is shimmied up the tree against the force of a series of elastic vertical straps attached between this frame and the lower platform. The framework is then pivoted against the tree to lock it in place and the weight of the person is supported on this upper framework with the feet being raised so that the elastic straps may pivot the lower platform away from the tree to release it and raise it up the tree. When the person then places his weight again on the bottom platform, this pivots the platform against the tree to lock it in place whereby the upper framework may then be raised by the person's hands to release it from the tree and shimmy it further up. A series of these actions will raise both the platform and the person up the tree to the selected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,108 to Mobbs, Dec. 31, 1968, is directed to a portable tree stand which is engaged into a tree and held in place by means of a series of spikes on the platform and its support as well as a tree encircling chain. The platform is provided with a folding seat. Spikes are provided on the platform to prevent the sawing action in a horizontal plane around the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,538 to Knudsen, Jan. 8, 1946, and No. 2,842,300 to Johnson, July 8, 1958, illustrate pivoting frameworks with a strap to engage a tree, the entire arrangement being moved upwardly by pivoting free from the tree and shimming up the tree under hand power.
The combination of hand-held pole grippers and foot operated pole grippers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 213,715 to Von Mengden, Mar. 25, 1879.
Additional constructions for tree stands and climbing arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,789 to Laun, Dec. 19, 1967 and No. 3,078,951 to Schneebeli et al, Feb. 26, 1963.